<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fly with me by withloveaimee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287869">fly with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee'>withloveaimee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien as Rose, Adrinette, F/M, Marinette as Jack, Titanic AU, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they say the titanic was the ship of dreams. for him, it was a prison. but for her, it was freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fly with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for the Miraculous Ladybug Amino’s Alternate Universe team. </p><p>One of my favorite AUs to write and I loved exploring the world of one of my favorite movies and cartoon show :)</p><p>there is backstory regarding their first meet and I might write it out one day...but for now, here’s just a snippet of a Titanic x Miraculous Ladybug AU~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The slow but steady rocking of his bed woke him from his slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes, leaning up on his pillow to quench the uncomfortable stirring within his stomach that had not stopped since he stepped foot onto this floating death trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien Agreste hated ships. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he didn’t know that until he found himself trapped on the ship of dreams for god knows how long more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached over and grabbed the pitcher of water on his table and poured himself a cup. As he took his first few sips, his door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re still in bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the disapproving tone of his visitor, and continued drinking. “Good morning to you too, Father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel Agreste stared down at him, his eyes narrowing as he took in his son’s appearance. “Hurry up and get dressed, Adrien. We’re having breakfast with the Bourgeois’. Don’t be late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sarcasm in his tone must have been too obvious as he watched his Father’s grey eyes narrow harshly. “You will do what I say, Adrien, and without complaint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he left the room with a loud bang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien blinked blankly before he placed a pillow over his head and groaned; his muffled despairs only echoing to his own ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he suffocated himself, he wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore. As the final remains of air dissipated under his pillow, he contemplated for a bit longer before he threw the pillow aside, took a deep breath, and got out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast with the Bourgeois’ were always an entertaining affair, though being in their presence got tiring rather quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>André Bourgeois was a business tycoon, most known for his highly daring but rather successive financial investments in Paris and London. He wasn’t afraid to make deals, and to invest his hard earned money into new inventions and ideas of the time; the Titanic being one of them. He was, indeed, an intelligent man, but boastful. And Adrien could only handle hearing his plights for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wife, Audrey Bourgeois was an outspoken and personable piece of work. She divested most of her time in the rising fashion industry of the upper class. She was the reason his Father still had a name for himself since his mother died. Audrey saw his Father’s potential in his designs when his mother introduced them for the first time, and, to this day, is still one of his greatest clients.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And their daughter, Chloé Bourgeois was their pride and joy. Born a few years after him, Chloé grew up like any other upper class woman. She was prim and proper and knew her place, though her mannerisms were spoiled under her mother and father. She grew up getting anything she ever desired and her parents were always more than willing to give them to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Agreste’s and the Bourgeois’ were as close as upperclass families could be. So it was no surprise to both Chloé and Adrien to find themselves engaged. And once the Titanic landed in the new country, married immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien winced to himself as he clenched the fork in his hand, his stomach twisting into knots. Whenever he even thought of their marriage, he grew sick. Despite growing up together, he couldn’t even picture being a friend to Chloé, let alone a husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cough broke his thoughts and he blinked slowly once he felt an uncomfortable glare hit him from the side. He looked up. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you even listening to me?” Chloé had snapped, as her fork and knife she was holding slammed down onto the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien quickly looked around the room which had grown silent, his eyes locking with cold grey. He slowly turned to her. “Of course I am, Chloé.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rose her brow. “Really? Then what was I just saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloé scoffed and threw down her napkin. “Well then, that answers that. You know, Adrien, ever since we set foot on this ship, you've changed. It’s like you don’t even want to be around me anymore! And if this is how you’re to treat your future wife, you are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous to think I’ll put up with this engagement any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop his wince from the small gasps that escaped the rest of the adults in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloé stood up and glared at him once more. “Mother, I’m leaving,” she announced before she stalked out the room without another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Audrey immediately stood up. “We’ll be going then too. André, come along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>André, who had been looking dreadfully uncomfortable since his daughter’s first words, looked to his wife cautiously. “But darling, I was in the middle of—“</span>
</p><p><br/> “<em>Now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Audrey dear.” André quickly got up from his seat, reaching over to give Gabriel a handshake. “It’s been a pleasure having you here for breakfast.” He turned to Adrien, “and don’t mind my Chloé. I’m sure she didn’t mean what she said. We are very lucky to have you as part of our family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Audrey let out a huff at his words before following her daughter’s example, André hurrying after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the dining room once the Bourgois’ had left. Adrien didn’t dare look up as he felt the waves of anger from across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not another word, Adrien.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a scuffle of a chair move and without warning a hand slapped hard against his cheek. It stung painfully as a hint of blood spilled from inside his mouth. He swallowed the metallic taste. He didn’t dare touch his face however as he stared back up at his Father who still had his hand raised to strike again. He braced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother would be disappointed in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s heart dropped into his stomach as his Father set down his arm and straightened his suit. They stared at each other without saying a word until Gabriel turned and left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien stared at nothing for a moment, his cheek still stinging as time passed. He didn’t know what happened next but found himself moments later staring at himself in a bathroom mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaced slightly at the reddening mark on his cheek. He ran a towel underneath the running water and placed it over his face. Sighing at the relief the coldness gave him, he scrunched his fist sourly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need reminding how important it was to be on the Bourgeois’ good side. Adrien knew that. He was reminded everyday that the Agreste fortune was gone; old money that had slowly disappeared ever since his mother died a few years prior. Emilie Agreste had always been their ticket into the upper ranks of society. And with her gone, so were their opportunities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed the towel from his face and stared at himself once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t mean he had to sell himself to uphold his family name. His Father was wrong; his mother would understand where he was coming from. He still had integrity, and he couldn’t give that up even if it meant losing all the money and fame in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled darkly as he imagined his Father as one of the passengers living at the lower class compartments of the ship. That would be a sight to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he examined himself once more to make sure his red cheek wasn’t too obvious, he jerked the bathroom door open, surprised when a loud yelp was heard from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it! You don’t have to use so much force. What’d the door ever do to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s eyes widened when he saw a girl rubbing her forehead with a grimace in front of him. He quickly approached her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, I didn’t see—“ He stopped mid sentence once he caught her eyes; bluebells mirroring his own recognition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re that girl from the other night,” Adrien stared, his mouth falling open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl blinked back, her hand leaving her forehead to stare back. “And you’re that crying boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately felt his face heat up. “I was <em>not</em> crying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her brows as a crooked smile slowly graced her lips. “Sure, you weren’t, crying boy. And I wasn’t just hit by a door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t,” he insisted, “and my name isn’t crying boy, it’s Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as she stared back at him. Seeing her glancing over his face longer than a normal person would, he immediately turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Adrien Agreste, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her outstretched hand and looked back up at her. Marinette looked the same as she did the night before, wearing the same pair of slacks and a loose fit shirt. Her hair was down this time however, and her bright blue eyes were as clear and expressive as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and shook it. Marinette smiled at this and with her hand still fully gripped in his, she pulled him off to the side of the ship. She let go as she leaned back on the rails, staring at him once more. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Adrien. I’ve only met you twice now, and each time you've looked like a sad little kitten who got drowned out at sea,” Marinette eventually said as she chuckled a bit. “If I didn’t know any better, I might just think you’ve looked that way because of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re not—“ he started to protest, but Marinette just shook her head with a growing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not my fault, Adrien,” she tossed her hair behind her as she leaned out to catch the ocean breeze spraying their faces. “That would be ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien had to blink. For a fleeting moment he imagined a blonde-haired woman next to him with her irritating high pitched exclamation; Marinette had done a perfect imitation of Chloé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed like he never laughed before. He felt himself lifted as the stress from the morning slowly disappeared and was replaced only by a feeling he hadn’t experienced in ages. Marinette laughed along with him and if he wasn’t so caught up with this old, familiar feeling, he would have appreciated how beautiful her twinkle of laughter actually was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushed a tear from his face. “Thank you, Marinette. I really needed that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might,” she said, leaning her head into her arms and stared back at him. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien let out a sigh and leaned over the ship to stare at the rushing ocean below. He didn’t answer right away. “I-I’ve been better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried his best to ignore her stares and continued to watch the sea as they sailed further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you on the Titanic, Adrien?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at the question and finally looked up, his brows furrowed at the strange expression on Marinette’s face. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Marinette turned to stare out at the sea with him. “Why are you even standing here? Traveling on this grand ship to a country I bet you don’t even want to live in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t dare look at her. How had she known what he was feeling? She barely even knew him and yet, she knew exactly what he was thinking. He clenched his fists on the railing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because.” He responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s none of your business.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence enveloped them as he felt Marinette’s continued stares. He shook his head. He didn’t need her judgement. She had no right asking such personal question to a stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even here, then?” He asked back, before she could say anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the Titanic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited patiently as Marinette closed her eyes in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of luck,” she eventually replied and he looked down at her, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to stare out at the moving sea. She licked her lips and he found himself doing it too, tasting the salt that filled the ocean air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never planned to be here,” Marinette continued, glancing back at him. “But with a bit of luck, I am. I’ve always seen life as a gift, to make each day count. I was never a girl who had plans, honestly. I enjoy everyday for what it’ll become and take the opportunities I’ve been given to fly wherever life will take me. Getting the chance to travel on the ship of dreams was something I couldn’t pass up.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien stared at her, mesmerized from the spark of pure life that shined bright within her eyes. He surely wasn’t expecting that kind of answer, seeing as he never answered her question himself. He felt a sudden flash of jealousy in his chest and his hands clenched at his side. How he wished he could be that free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could fly with me, if you’d like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately looked up, their eyes finally meeting as his mouth had slowly fallen open. “W-What?” He whispered, and his chest grew hot with a different warmth, as her bluebell eyes smiled happily up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The great thing about life is that it’s never too late to actually live it.” She held out her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what came over him, but without so much as a second thought, he took her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they flew where no other passenger on the Titanic could find them. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>